1. Field of the Invention
A light blocking member and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device expresses an image and for example, includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.